TIME - kyumin
by jisoopark1001
Summary: Selamanya aku akan tetap mencintaimu ... biarlah, kali ini aku mengalah ... biarlah kita berpisah.. tapi kau harus tahu,, aku akan selalu mencintaimu .. jika kita memang ditakdirkan bersama ... waktu akan menjawab semua nya ... #plak*summary kayak apa nih? baca aja..
1. Chapter 1

Title : Time

Author : Park Jisoo

Chapter : 1/?

Main Cast :

Lee Sungmin

Cho kyuhyun

Seo jeohyun

Genre : Drama, romance, Angst

Rate : T+

Disclaimer :

Semua cast disini adalah milik Tuhan, orang tua dan dirinya sendiri ..  
Tapi FF ini mutlak milik author

Warning : Gaje, Typo(s),tidak sesuai EYD

NO BASH ! NO COPAST !

IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

HAPPY READING GUYS ^^

Selamanya aku akan tetap mencintaimu ...  
biarlah, kali ini aku mengalah ...  
biarlah kita berpisah..  
tapi kau harus tahu,, aku akan selalu mencintaimu ..  
jika kita memang ditakdirkan bersama ...  
waktu akan menjawab semua nya ...

_Lee Sungmin_

CHAPTER 1

" Hahaha... lucu sekali ekspresi kamu tadi minnie.. kau lihat foto ini, yang ini, kau melihatnya? " yeoja itu masih saja mentertawakan yeoja disampingnya yang bernama Lee Sungmin atau biasa di panggil Minnie tersebut sambil memperlihatkan hasil foto – foto yang mereka ambil tadi saat di photo box. Sementara yeoja yang jadi bahan tertawaan hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

" YA! Saat itu aku terkejut, kau tidak memberi aba – aba bahwa kameranya sudah siap! Jangan menertawakanku!" bela yeoja itu.  
" Arraseo jagi, jangan memasang aegyo gagal seperti itu!" kata yeoja itu lagi menggoda yeoja disampingnya sambil mengacak rambutnya.  
" Seohyun ! Apakah kau tahu berapa lama waktu yang kuhabiskan untuk menata rambutku ini? Dan sekarang kau menghancurkannya? Dan satu lagi, aegyo ku tidak gagal! Dibandingkan dengan aegyomu, aegyo ku lah yang lebih baik..ishh!" balas Sungmin sambil menghentakkan kakinya kesal kemudian berjalan cepat meninggalkan sahabatnya yang bernama Seohyun itu.  
"Lee Sungmin ! Tunggu aku!" Seohyun sedikit berteriak kemudian berlari kecil mengejar sahabatnya yang sudah terlanjur kesal dengan godaannya tadi.

Kini tampaklah dua orang yeoja sedang duduk berhadapan di salah satu food court di kawasan mall tersebut. Yeoja yang satunya sedang berusaha membujuk sahabatnya agar tidak ngambek lagi, sedangkan yang satunya hanya diam menanggapi. Yah, mereka Seohyun dan Sungmin, Sungmin yang masih kesal akan Seohyun tadi berusaha mengacuhkan sahabat sekaligus sepupu kesayangannya ini walaupun ia tidak tega.  
" Kau benar – benar marah padaku?" tanya Seohyun pada sungmin dengan ekspresi sedih.  
" Tidak! Kau ingin pesan apa?" jawab Sungmin dengan ekspresi datar. Padahal dalam hatinya ia tertawa melihat tampang sahabatnya yang hanya sekali – kali bisa dia lihat karena selama ini dialah yang selalu kesal akan tingkah sahabatnya.  
" Hahh.. nampaknya kau memang marah, baiklah kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau ku traktir makan disini sepuasnya kemudian kutraktir belanja baju limited edition bulan ini?" tawar Seohyun yang biasanya mempan untuk membuat Sungmin tidak marah lagi.  
Mendengar penawaran yang menggiurkan itu sontak saja, Seohyun mengembangkan senyum diwajahnya yang lebih tepat disebut seringaian." Kau serius? Aku sih, tidak memaksa kalau..."  
Belum selesai Sungmin berbicara Seohyun sudah memotong pembicaraannya." Sudahlah aku tahu kau sangat menginginkannya. Jadi tidak usah pakai acara malu segala..." kata Seohyun.

Mendengar hal itu Sungmin hanya bisa cengengesan sambil tersenyum lebar kearah Seohyun. " Kau memang sepupu ku yang paling pengertian! Aku sudah tidak marah kok! Jadi ayo makan sepuasnya!" seru Sungmin gembira. Sedangkan Seohyun ikut tersenyum melihat sahabatnya bahagia.

Sepulangnya dari mall tadi mereka berdua memutuskan untuk berjalan disekitar taman yang tidak jauh dari mall. Duduk sambil memperhatikan orang yang berlalu lalang, dibawah langit sore yang berwarna orange karena matahari yang berangsur – angsur terbenam. Angin sepoy – sepoy yang berhembus membuat dua yeoja ini memejamkan mata mereka menikmati udara yang menyapu wajah dan rambut mereka membuat ketenangan tersendiri.

" Sungmin – ah, kau sudah memikirkan akan mengambil universitas apa?" tanya Seohyun pada sepupunya sambil tetap memejamkan mata menikmati udara yang berhembus.

" Sudah" jawab Sungmin singkat.

" Oh ya? Lalu universitas apa yang menjadi pilihanmu? Luar negeri kah?" tanya Seohyun sambil menegakkan badannya.

" Seoul university, aku mengambil jurusan musik. Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Jisoo balik.

" Hwaa.. bagus sekali pilihanmu... sangat menarik. Bagaimana kalau aku masuk universitas yang sama denganmu? Tak apa kah?" tanya Seohyun.

Mendengar perkataan sahabatnya, Sungmin pun kemudian menegakkan badannya kemudian menatap mata Seohyun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Tanpa diduga sebelumnya, Sungmin pun kemudian langsung memeluk sahabatnya, membuat Seohyun hampir terjungkal kebelakang menerima pelukan dari sahabatnya itu. " Tentu saja! Aku malahan akan sangat senang kalau sahabat ku masuk jurusan yang sama denganku! Kenapa kau malah bertanya segala?"

" Hehehe.. aku kan hanya bertanya mungkin saja kau merasa tersaingi nantinya memiliki sepupu sehebat dan sebaik aku "kata Seohyun dengan PD nya.

" YA!PD sekali kau ini! Hahh.. sudahlah ayo kita pulang hari sudah hampir malam.. nanti ajusshi akan marah padaku kalau sampai terjadi apa – apa pada anak kesayangannya ini." Kata Sungmin sambil menarik tangan Seohyun mengajak sahabatnya pulang kerumah Seohyun. Karena memang untuk sementara Sungmin tinggal dirumah Seohyun, karena appa dan ummanya menitipkan Sungmin disitu sementara mereka mengurus bisnis di luar negeri tapi mereka akan pulang setiap liburan tiba.

Kedua sahabat itu pun melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju tempat dimana mereka memarkirkan mobil tadi. Kemudian Seohyun pun melajukan mobilnya menuju kediamannya sambil menyusuri setiap jalan di Seoul yang semakin malam semakin ramai. Sedangkan Sungmin masih setia menatap ke atas langit lewat kaca jendela mobilnya, memikirkan betapa bahagianya besok karena dia dan sahabatnya akan masuk ke jurusan yang sama. Tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya dengan keputusannya itu, membiarkan sahabatanya bersamanya satu jurusan dan satu universitas. Entahlah biarkan waktu yang akan menjawab.

" Seohyunnnie bangun, bukankah hari ini kita akn pergi mendaftar?" kata Sungmin berusaha membangunkan sepupunya ini sambil menggoncang – goncang tubuh Seohyun Yang masih bergelung di dalam selimut keroro kesayangannya.  
" Eungg... memangnya sekarang jam berapa?" setelah beberapa menit berusaha akhirnya Seohyun pun mulai berusaha membuka matanya yang terpejam.  
" Hmm, pendaftaran akan dibuka jam 9 pagi dan sekarang sudah jam 8.30 artinya karena kau lamban dalam hal berkemas jadi kemungkinan kita akan terlambat.. JADI CEPATLAH!" kata Sungmin sambil memasang tampang kesalnya.  
" Aigoo.. masih ada 30 menit lagi Sungmin – ah, jadi jangan memasang tampang marah seperti itu. Sudah seperti umma ku saja! Baiklah aku akan berkemas 15 menit lagi aku turun kebawah..." Kata Seohyun seraya beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.  
" Geurae, tapi cepatlah sedikit aku turun dulu" ucap Sungmin sebelum dirinya melangkah keluar dari kamar Seohyun menuruni anak tangga rumah itu menuju ruang makan.

.

.

.

" Selamat pagi, Ajummha, Ajusshi!" sapa Sungmin pada dua orang paruh baya yang sudah duduk di meja makan sedari tadi. Kemudian Sungmin pun mulai duduk disalah satu kursi meja makan tersebut.  
" Pagi Sungmin- ah, apakah kau akan pergi mendaftar hari ini?" tanya seorang namja paruh baya tersebut sambil sedikit menyingkirkan koran yang sejak tadi dibacanya agar tidak mengganggu pemandangannya saat bicara.  
" Ne Ajusshi, hari ini aku akan mendaftar di salah satu universitas. Seohyun juga memilih universitas yang sama denganku! Dan jurusan yang sama pula!" Kata Sungmin Riang pada Ajusshi nya tersebut.  
"Seohyunnie? Memilih universitas dan jurusan yang sama denganmu?" kini giliran ajummha, umma dari Seohyun juga istri dari adik appanya yang bertanya pada Sungmin dengan ekspresi terkejut. Sedangkan sang kepala rumah tangga ikut membulatkan mata terkejut sama seperti istrinya.

" Eh? Ajummha dan ajusshi tidak tahu, aku kira Seohyun sudah mengatakannya, ternyata belum yah?" Kata Sungmin bingung.  
" Pagi semuanya!" sapa seorang yeoja sambil berlari kecil menuruni tangga rumah nya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Seohyun. Kedatangan Seohyun sedikit mencaikan suasana yang penuh kebingungan dan kini ketiga orang yang sedang duduk di meja makan menatap Seohyun dengan pandangan yang seperti seseorang yang menuntut penjelasan.  
" Kalian kenapa?" tanya Seohyun bingung.  
" Duduklah dulu, kita sarapan bersama" kata appa seohyun. Seohyun pun kemudian menuruti perkataan appa nya itu untuk duduk, seohyun pun memilih kursi disamping Sungmin. Lalu menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan seolah – olah berkata ' Ada – apa – ini ?' dan sebagai balasannya Sungmin pun hanya bisa mengendikkan bahunya.  
" Seohyunnie kami dengar dari Minnie, katanya kau ingin mengambil jurusan yang sama dengannya?" akhirnya umma Seohyun angkat bicara. Mendengar itu sontak Seohyun mendongakkan kepalanya, sebelum menjawab ia menatap Sungmin tajam.  
" Ne, umma!" jawab Seohyun lirih.  
" Tapi, bukankan sebelumnya kau bilang pada umma, bahwa kau ingin sekolah di luar negeri? Kenapa sekarang malah berubah dan kata Minnie lagi kau mengambil jurusan yang sama dengannya. Jurusan apa yang kalian ambil?" Tanya Umma Seohyun lagi.  
" Kami mengambil jurusan Musik umma" jawab Seohyun mewakili Sungmin.  
" Dan tentang kuliah diluar negeri sepertinya aku tidak bisa umma , appa mianhe.. gwaenchana?" lanjut Seohyun tidak berani menatap mata Umma dan Appa nya.  
" Gwaenchana Seohyunnie, lakukan apa yang kau suka, dan yang terbaik untukmu. Nah, sekarang cepatlah kalian sarapan bukankah akan ada tes hari ini?" kata appa Seohyun akhirnya. Mendengar hal itu Seohyun pun tersenyum lebar ke arah appa dan ummanya, kemudian mengangguk.

"Hahhh... Seohyun dimana? Apakah dia sudah selesai tes?" Sungmin bergumam pelan sambil mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya di area taman kampus tersebut. Yah, mereka berdua memang beda ruangan saat tes berlangsung, jadi mereka berjanji selesai tes akan bertemu disini. Tapi sampai sekarang setelah sekitar 20 menit yang ditunggu belum juga datang.

PLUKKK

" Seohyunnie..." tiba – tiba sekaleng minuman dingin terasa menempel dipipinya, sungmin kira itu adalah sepupunya, tapi ketika ia menoleh yang didapatinya bukanlah sepupunya melainkan seorang namja yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya.  
" Untukmu!" kata namja sambil menyerahkan sebotol minuman kaleng yang dibawanya.  
"Eh?" Sungmin pun merasa bingung dengan tingkah namja yang baru dilihatnya ini, tapi demi sopan santun dia pun mengambil minuman yang diberi oleh namja itu.  
" Gomawo.." kata sungmin akhirnya, sambil menggoyang – goyangkan kaleng minuman itu ke atas.  
Sepasang manusia yang tengah menikmati minuman di taman belakang kampus yang jauh dari keramaian tersebut terlihat sangat menikmati suasana di taman tersebut, sepertinya tidak ada yang berniat ingin membuka pembicaraan sekedar untuk berbasa – basi. Dan beginiliha sekarang suasana canggung pun meliputi mereka berdua.  
" Eungg.. Kau calon mahasiswa baru?" Tanya sang namja berusaha memecah keheningan diantara mereka.  
" Hmm.. begitulah, aku baru selesai mengikuti tes dan tinggal menunggu hasil dari pihak kampus. Sedangakan kau sendiri?"

" Aku masuk tahun kemarin, aku mahasiswa jurusan musik. Cho Kyuhyun imnida!" kata namja itu sambil memperkenalkan diri.  
" Eh? Lee Sungmin imnida! Senang bertemu denganmu Kyuhyun sunbae. Maaf sunbae aku kira sunbae adalah calon mahasiswa baru, maaf kalau sudah berlaku tidak sopan." Kata Sungmin salah tingkah.  
" Hahaha.. tidak usah seformal itu, panggil saja Kyuhyun oppa. Ah, sepertinya aku harus pergi!"  
" Eh?"  
" Awalnya tadi aku berjanji bertemu dengan temanku disini, tapi sepertinya dia tidak jadi kesini. Untuk itu aku menyusulnya saja! Cha! Kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi Sungmin-ssi" kata Kyuhyun sambil berjalan menjauhi Sungmin.  
" Ne! Hati – hati Kyuhyun oppa! Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk minumannya!" kata sungmin sedikit berteriak karena jarak Kyuhyun yang sudah semakin jauh. Kyuhyun yang mendengar itupun membalasnya dengan melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum tulus ke arah sungmin. Dan senyum itupun berhasil membuat jantung Sungmin berpacu lebih cepat.  
'Jantungku..' gumam sungmin dalam hati saat Kyuhyun sudah benar – benar menghilang dari pandangannya.  
" YA! Lee Sungmin sampai kapan kau akan disana? Cepat duduk!" Kata Seohyun dari arah tempat sungmin dan Kyuhyun duduk tadi. Karena sibuk menenangkan detak jantungnya, sungmin jadi tidak sabar bahwa seohyun sudah duduk disana beberapa saat yang lalu.  
mendengar teriakan seohyun itupun, secepat mungkin Sungmin berusaha meredam detak jantungnya kemudian berjalan kearah seohyun dan duduk di samping yeoja itu sambil tetap diam. Sepertinya yeoja itu masih sulit untuk mengendalikan jantungnya yang berpacu sangat cepat.  
" Lee Sungmin! Sampai kapan kau akan memasang wajah shock seperti itu? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau tidak berbicara apapun semenjak beberapa menit yang lalu!" kata seohyun kesal melihat sikap sahabatnya ini.  
" Eh? Gwaenchana seohyunnie, aku hanya ingin menikmati udara disini. Ngomong – ngomong kenapa tadi kau lama sekali?" tanya Sungmin berusaha mencairkan suasana.  
" Hmm.. itu tadi, aku bertemu dengan teman kit sewaktu SMA namanya Jessica, Jung Jessica. Kau kenal?" ujar Seohyun.  
" Jinjja Kau bertemu Jessica? Jessica yang sewaktu kelas dua pindah ke New york itu?"  
" Ne, sekarang dia juga menjadi calon mahasiswa disini, tapi dia mengambil jurusan fashion design. Sepertinya dia sangat tertarik dengan fashion."  
" Hahhh,,, lalu bagaimana dengan tesmu tadi? Apakah lancar?" tanya Sungmin lagi.  
" Tentu saja! Kau lupa kalau aku ini jenius? Ah! Minnie bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita pergi bermain? Bukankan kita hanya harus kesini lagi jam 5 sore? Ayolah!" ajak Seohyun.  
" Mian seohyunnie, tapi kemarin kita juga sudah pergi bermain! Dan sepertinya seharian ini aku akan pergi ke perpustakaan" tolak sungmin secara halus.  
" Hahh.. baiklah, kalau begitu hari ini aku akan mengajak jessica saja" kata Seohyun akhirnya.  
" Hmm... tak apa kau ajak saja dia! Sepertinya kalian berdua cocok, sama – sama gila belanja!" ejek Sungmin.  
" YA! Aku tidak begitu!" kata seohyun kesal. Kemudian mereka berdua tertawa bersama sambil menikmati angin yang berhembus diarea taman tersebut.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Time

Author : Park Jisoo

Chapter : 2/?

Main Cast :

Lee Sungmin

Cho kyuhyun

Seo jeohyun

Genre : Drama, romance, Angst

Rate : T+

Disclaimer :

Semua cast disini adalah milik Tuhan, orang tua dan dirinya sendiri ..  
Tapi FF ini mutlak milik author

Warning : Gaje, Typo(s),tidak sesuai EYD

NO BASH ! NO COPAST !

IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

HAPPY READING GUYS ^^

Selamanya aku akan tetap mencintaimu ...  
biarlah, kali ini aku mengalah ...  
biarlah kita berpisah..  
tapi kau harus tahu,, aku akan selalu mencintaimu ..  
jika kita memang ditakdirkan bersama ...  
waktu akan menjawab semua nya ...

_Lee Sungmin_

CHAPTER 2

Sungmin Pov

Saat ini aku sedang berada di salah satu perpustakaan nasional di pusat kota, untuk saat ini aku malas menemani Seo sekedar berjalan – jalan. Entahlah rasanya saat ini aku sangat ingin berada di tempat yang sepi dan tenang. Setelah menenmukan buku yang aku inginkan, kemudian aku mulai berjalan mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman. Aku pun memutuskan untuk duduk di sudut dekat sebuah rak buku jauh dari keramaian dimana orang – orang lebih memilih duduk di tepi jendela.  
" Hai Minnie kita bertemu lagi!"

DEG

' Suara itu, hahh, ayolah jantung! Jangan seperti ini! Aku hampir tidak bisa bernafas!' perasaan ku berkecamuk. Suara ku rasanya tidak bisa keluar, namja itu, dia selalu berhasil membuat ku sesak nafas hanya karena mendengar suaranya. Dengan susah payah aku menenangkan detak jantungku. Aku tolehkan kepala ku ke samping tempat dimana namja ini duduk, tepat disamping tempat dudukku.  
" Ne, kita bertemu lagi" aku membalas sapaannya dengan canggung karena saat ini perasaan ku sangat gugup.

Pov end

" Kau sendiri?" Kyuhyun – Namja itu – membuka pembicaraan mereka dengan basa – basi terlebih dahulu.  
Setelah berhasil meredam kegugupannya akhirnya sungmin berhasil membalas perkataan Kyuhyun dengan santai.  
" Ne, aku sendiri. Kau baru sampai?" balas Sungmin  
" Yah, begitulah! Aku sedang mencari buku untuk tugas kuliah, tak tahunya bertemu denganmu disini. Kau sibuk?" Tanya Kyuhyun.  
" Ahh.. aku mengerti! Hmmm, tidak aku tidak sibuk, hanya menyibukkan diri!" kata sungmin sambil tersenyum manis kearah Kyuhyun.  
" Eunggg, Bukankah kau calon mahasiswa baru? Aku dengar pengumuman mahasiswi baru kampus, akan diumumkan 30 menit lagi."  
" Eh? Bukankah nanti jam 5? Kenapa secepat itu?"  
" Entahlah! Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi tadi temanku bilang pihak kampus akan mengumumkannnya sebentar lagi." Jelas kyuhyun.  
" Haahhh, kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu oppa! Aku akan ke kampus untuk melihat pengumuman itu" kata Sungmin sambil beranjak dari duduknya.  
Melihat Sungmin yang akan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, Kyuhyun pun ikut berdiri. Sungmin yang bingung melihat Kyuhyun yang tiba – tiba beranjak berdiri hanya bisa menatapnya bingung. Sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun pun buka suara.  
" Aku juga akan ke kampus! Kajja pergi bersamaku!" Kata Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan sungmin untuk ikut bersamanya.

Kyuhyun pov

'Sepertinya Sungmin sangat gugup, buktinya tangannya yang awalnya aku genggam terasa hangat, mulai terasa dingin saat ini. Kenapa bisa segugup itu?' kataku dalam hati saat kami dalam perjalanan menuju kampus. Memang dari perpusrakaan ke kampus tidak jauh, maka dari itu kami memutuskan berjalan kaki. Dan disepanjang perjalanan aku selalu menggenggam tangannya. Sepertinya dia sangat gugup aku perlakukan seperti ini begitu pun aku yang menggenggam tangannya.  
Entahlah, ini tidak seperti aku yang biasanya. Aku yang biasanya akan cuek dan tidak peduli terhadap lingkungan sekitar, namun ketika aku pertama kali bertemu dengan yeoja ini saat didanau aku merasakan perasaan yang berbeda. Matanya, Hidungnya, senyumnya apalagi bibir berbentuk huruf M itu, semua yang ada pada yeoja ini membuat perasaan nyaman setiap kali melihatnya. Hahh, sepertinya aku jatuh cinta.  
" Eungg, oppa bisakah kau lepaskan pegangan tanganmu? " kata Sungmin pada Kyuhyun. Bukannya Sungmin merasa risih pada kyuhyun tapi Sungmin risih dengan semua tatapan yang seakan – akan ingin membunuhnya saat mereka sudah memasuki area kampus.  
" Ah, n – ne ' jawab kyuhyun sambil melepaskan pegangan tangan mereka. Ada rasa kecewa dihati masing – masing saat tangan mereka sudah tidak berpegangan lagi. Terlebih pada Sungmin dia merasa tidak enak hati pada Kyuhyun." Eung, Sungmin – ah, sepertinya aku hanya bisa mengantar sampai disini. Mianhe tapi aku ada janji, tidak apa – apa kalau aku meninggalkanmu disini?" kata meminta izin pada Sungmin.  
" Eh? Tentu saja tidak apa – apa, oppa kira aku anak kecil? Aku bisa sendirian oppa. Jadi jangan khawatir!" jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum lebar.  
" Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu semoga hasilnya memuaskan. Hubungi aku begitu kau tahu hasilnya!" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengacak rambut Sungmin kemudian berlalu pergi.

Calon mahasiswa/i mulai berdesakan di depan papan mading universitas bertaraf internasional tersebut. Mereka berebutan ingin melihat hasil test mereka tadi pagi, Sungmin yang juga ingin mengetahui hasilnya ikut berdesakan ingin melihat tapi salahkan saja tubuhnya yang tidak cukup tinggi tersebut sehingga ia tidak bisa melihat hasilnya karena terhalang oleh tubuh tinggi orang didepannya.  
" SUNGMINNIE!" terdengar suara seseorang yang sangat dikenal oleh Sungmin, berteriak memanggilnya dari arah belakang. Sontak Sungmin membalikkan badannya ke sumber suara, pandangannya menangkap sosok yeoja berbadan ramping, dan tingginya yang semampai tengah berlari kearahnya.  
"Seohyunnie!" kata Sungmin sambil melambaikan tangannya pada sosok yeoja yang diyakininya sebagai sepupunya tersebut – Seohyun.  
" Hosh, hosh, kau apakah sudah lama sampai di sini? " tanya Seohyun pada Sungmin dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan karena berlari.  
" Hmm sekitar 20 menit yang lalu, aku ingin melihat pengumumannya, tapi tidak bisa " ujar Sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.  
" Kau itu, makanya rajin – rajin olahraga sepertiku agar tubuhmu yang gendut itu bisa ramping dan tinggi" kata Seohyun dengan nada mengejek.  
" YA! Aku tidak gendut hanya sedikit berisi! " bantah Sungmin yang tidak suka tubuhnya dibilang gendut.  
" Hahh baiklah, baiklah aku kalah. Sekarang ayo kita lihat hasil test kita tadi pagi" kata Seohyun kemudian beranjak maju lalu kakinya yang ramping itu mulai berjingkat untuk melihat hasilnya, berdesakkan bersama dengan siswa lainnya. Setelah selesai melihat Seohyun kembali ke tempat Sungmin dengan raut wajah tertekuk.  
" Kau kenapa? Jangan Katakan bahwa kita – " Saat melihat wajah Seohyun yang tertekuk seperti itu Sungmin mulai berpikir yang tidak – tidak tentang kemungkinan yang terburuk.  
" Bagaimana ini? " tanya Seohyun dengan nada lirih.  
" Apa yang bagaimana? Jangan bercanda disaat seperti ini Seo Jeohyun! " Sungmin mulai memperlihat ekspresi kesal, marah, bercampur khawatirnya.  
" Hahaha! Aku senang sekali bisa menggodamu! Baikalh – baiklah aku akan berterus terang, bahwa kita berdua DITERIMA! " kata Seohyun akhirnya sambil menekankan kata diterima.

" Benarkah? Aku senang sekali! Tapi aku kesal kau menggodaku lagi! " ujar Sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Ya, ya, aku minta maaf kalau begitu! Sudah ayo kita pulang kutraktir eskrim bagaimana? " tawar Seohyun.

" OK! " jawab Sungmin semangat sambil menggandeng lengan Seohyun menuju kedai eskrim langganan mereka.

" Dasar kau ini! "

" Sungminnie, ayo bangun sudah jam berapa sekarang? " kata Seohyun untuk yang ke – tiga kalinya berusaha membangunkan Sungmin yang masih terlelap dalam dunia mimpinya.

" Minnie! Sampai kapan kamu mau tidur? Nanti kita terlambat! Ayo bangun Lee Sungmin! " Seohyun masih berusaha membangunkan Sungmin. Dan sepertinya itu berhasil, karena kita lihat sang kelinci manis berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

" Seo? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ini masih pagi Seohyun! " ujar Sungmin kesal, karena saat melihat ke arah jam weker diatas meja nakasnya jam masih menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi

" Hahhh, jam kamu itu habis baterai makanya jarum jam masih menunjukkan jam 6 pagi waktu kemarin! Dan sekarang sudah pukul tujuh. Sebaiknya kita cepat berkemas, sebelum terlambat di hari pertama."

Setelah serangkaian acara khas penyambutan mahasiswa baru, kertas – kertas yang berisi pengumuman kelas mereka akhirnya diumumkan di papan mading kampus. Semua murid kembali berebut untuk melihat. Tapi untuk Sungmin karena dia malas untuk berdesak – desakkan lagi akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menunggu kerumunan sedikit sepi. Sedangkan Seo? Selesai acara tadi, dia bertemu dengan teman SD nya dulu Jung Yonghwa kemudian dia pergi bersama Yonghwa dan tinggalah Sungmin sendirian.

" Sejuk! " itulah komentar pertama dari Sungmin semenjak 15 menit yang lalu saat ia mulai mendudukkan dirinya di bawah pohon rindang di taman belakang kampus - di Tepi Danau.

" Apa kau menikmatinya? " Suara berat seorang namja mengagetkan Sungmin. Suara itu, tanpa melihat pun dia tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. Yah, dia adalah – Cho Kyuhyun.

" Ne oppa! Aku suka suasana disini! " jawab Sungmin sesaat setelah ia membuka matanya lalu beralih menatap Kyuhyun.

" Kau tidak menepati janjimu! "

" Janji? Janji apa oppa? " tanya Sungmin sambil memasang pose berpikir yang membuat Kyuhyun ingin memakannya saat itu juga(?).

" Kau berjanji padaku, bahwa kau akan langsung menghubungiku begitu kau tahu hasil pengumuman dari pihak kampus" jelas Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin

" Ah geurae, mianhe aku lupa oppa" kata Sungmin tidak berani menatap mata Kyuhyun.

" Hmmm, bagaimana yah? " Kyuhyun mulai melancarkan aksinya untuk menggoda Sungmin.

" Wae? Oppa marah padaku? Baiklah aku mau menuruti semua keinginan oppa hari ini, asal oppa memaafkanku."

" Jinjja? "

" Ne! Asal jangan yang aneh – aneh! "

" Baiklah! Kalau begitu apakah kau sibuk hari ini? " tanya Kyuhyun.

" Tidak, hanya saja setelah ini akan ada kelas sebentar untuk 2 jam kedepan sebagai tanda perkenalan. Setelah itu aku free. "

" Oke! Akan aku katakan keinginanku 2 jam lagi! Dan kau tunggulah aku di tenpat parkir 2 jam lagi. Arraseo? " kata Kyuhyun.

" Ohhh.. Oke oppa! " jawab Sungmin sambil memasang senyuman termanisnya.

" Baiklah kalau begitu oppa pergi dulu" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengacak – acak rambut Sungmin kemudian berlalu pergi, sedangkan Sungmin tersenyum memandang kepergian Kyuhyun.

TBC

Annyeong hasseo^_^

Mianhe yah atas keterlambatan updatenya author, karena beberapa hal yang menghalangi aku untuk nulis ff lagi*alasan. Tapi bener kok readerdeul dari hati yang terdalam aku pengen banget secepatnya update ff ini.

Untuk selanjutnya, aku tahu ff ku nggak bagus, mohon maklum karena aku author baru. Tapi aku minta kritik dan saran buat aku biar tambah bagus lagi kedepannya. Sekian dulu yah, maaf aku gak bisa balas review kalian satu – satu.

Annyeong*deepbow

RnR


End file.
